


傲娇少爷与他的紫毛大狗

by taoweimocha



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoweimocha/pseuds/taoweimocha
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Kudos: 3





	傲娇少爷与他的紫毛大狗

傲娇少爷与他的紫毛大狗  
*短篇完结  
*傲娇小少爷奎×紫毛大狗彬  
*捆绑 play

崔范奎一放学回到家，就听到他的紫毛犬生病了，是在跟邻家小狗玩的时候突然下大雨了，两只小狗却不知道要回家，继续在大道路上你追我赶，直到崔氏的管家老翔撑着伞跑出去找他才回来，但已经太迟了，紫毛犬已经发烧了。

这只紫毛犬是崔范奎还在念初中的时候，看到电视有一只紫色毛的狗在拍广告，他就嚷着他爸给他买一只，结果崔父真的给他弄来了一只，所谓「狗的一岁人的七岁」嘛，这只紫毛犬大得很快，原本还是小小一只，能放进饭盒里的狗宝宝，在几年间就长成了一只比邻家小狗大好几倍的大型犬。

在崔范奎跟他相处的这几年里，崔范奎知道了他的一个秘密，是意外地不小心知道的。当时崔范奎想给他的紫毛犬弄一个派对，就在崔范奎的房间，一人一狗却意外地满足，当崔范奎放烟炮的时候，他的紫毛犬被惊吓得变成了人类。崔范奎当时虽然是惊吓，但更多的是兴奋，他从未见过的奇事在他面前发生了。这个秘密除了崔范奎一个人外就没有人知道了，一直守到了现在。

崔范奎打开房门，他知道他的紫毛犬只会在他的房间呆着。

“崔秀彬，你给我变回人类。” 崔范奎把书包扔到一旁的地上。

原本在床上趴着的紫毛犬真的一下子就变成了一个高高大大的男人。衣服还是前一次变身时的，也就是一天前，崔秀彬正准备站起来乖乖跟崔范奎认错时，却被崔范奎一句命令道：

“给我乖乖躺好。”

崔秀彬之后重新爬回崔范奎的床上，把闷热的被子搬到一旁就躺下了。崔范奎却把刚才崔秀彬搬开的被子拿回来，给他盖得严严实实。

“让我看看你死了没。” 崔范奎一边说着，一边拿起旁边泡在冷水里的毛巾，捏干，放到崔秀彬额头上。

“都不知道要回家的喔？下雨也不回是吧？” 崔范奎一边替他擦汗一边问。

“主人，我错了，抱歉......” 崔秀彬乖乖地躺着让崔范奎替他擦汗。

“这样闷着，闷出汗，要不然你病严重了我可不管你。” 崔范奎把被子拉高了点，崔秀彬只剩下一个头露出来。

崔范奎坐到书桌前做功课，崔秀彬就躺在他主人的双人床上休息睡觉。过了几个小时，崔秀彬被热醒了，他静静地翻开被子下床，顶着一身臭汗走到崔范奎背后。

“主人......” 崔秀彬抱着崔范奎。

一身黏糊糊的弄得崔范奎不舒服，一边推开他手却放到崔秀彬额上。

“烧完了就去洗澡，臭死了。”

“主人......陪我玩嘛～” 崔秀彬弯下身子抱着坐在椅子上做功课的小人，左晃右晃撒着娇。

“不要。” 崔范奎嘴上虽然说着不要，视线却不知不觉飘到站在衣橱前的崔秀彬。

眼看着崔秀彬在里面拿了条麻绳出来，崔范奎才知道这只大型犬想玩的游戏。等他从思绪中回来时，自己的双手已经越过自己的头被绑在床头的木柱上，他半躺在床上举着手，忽然感觉到胸口处有一丝的湿意。

崔秀彬已经解开他的校服衬衫，舔弄着他的乳头。

“主人，游戏开始咯～”

崔秀彬的唇离开了崔范奎的乳头，露出来的舌头在收起的时候拉出了一条银丝，津液滴在了崔范奎的乳尖上，使粉粉的乳头闪亮亮的，好不色情。

崔范奎看到这一幕，羞耻得别过头。崔秀彬抬起头看着面前害羞的人儿，爬起来用手把崔范奎的脸转回来，逼迫其正视自己。

“主人，喜欢吗？” 崔秀彬凑到崔范奎耳边，说话时嘴唇还会不时碰到他的耳朵。

“嗯......” 即使崔范奎说得再小声，还是被崔秀彬听到了。

崔秀彬堵住崔范奎的唇，吸吮着柔软的唇瓣，舌头伸进对方的口中，互相推送，一吻结束的时候还拉出了丝。崔范奎被吻得上气不接下气，只能怪崔秀彬技术太好了，即使已经很多次，但每次也只能沉溺在亲吻当中，他大口大口地喘着气，胸口上的吻痕随着呼吸上下起伏，崔秀彬没忍住咬了口崔范奎的锁骨。

“我怎么觉得主人今天特别诱人。” 崔秀彬的手抚摸着崔范奎的脸说。

崔范奎被说得害羞了，想推开崔秀彬，却忘记了双手被绑住了，用力扯了一下，扯出了个红印。

“别乱动，会受伤的。”

崔秀彬又低头舔舐崔范奎的胸膛，一只手不安分地解开了校裤皮带，把裤子连同内裤拉了下来，手开始在崔范奎内侧大腿间游走，手背有意无意地碰到暴露在空中的性器，即使是轻轻的触碰，也能让崔范奎敏感的身子起反应。

崔秀彬把手伸进崔范奎的后穴里，替他旷张，嘴巴也不忘替他减轻痛楚，从腹肌吻到乳头，再到锁骨，下颚，最后回到嘴巴，这样一个流程，也旷张得差不多了。

崔秀彬把早已发烫的性器从灰色休闲裤里取出来，对准崔范奎的后穴，慢慢让性器被吞入，等崔范奎的脸色没那么难看了，崔秀彬就开始了动作，先是缓慢地抽插，慢慢地变得越来越快越来越大力，崔范奎被顶得背部撞到床头的木上了，双手也被绑麻了。

“崔秀彬......快帮我嗯......解开，要麻了。” 崔范奎在抽插中抽出空间说出这句话。

“解开了记得抱着我喔！” 崔秀彬一边解一边开玩笑道。

“不要，麻死了。” 崔范奎等崔秀彬替自己解开后，转转手腕松松肌肉，双手就扒到崔秀彬颈上，抱着他了。

口不对心第一名乃崔范奎也。

崔秀彬双手托着崔范奎的屁股蛋揉弄着，把他抱起来摁倒墙上，崔范奎双脚也顺势缠上了他的腰，闭上眼去寻崔秀彬的唇。

崔秀彬就以这样能插很深的姿势猛地顶撞了几下，精液全数射到崔范奎的穴里，崔范奎也因为达到了高潮而射到两人的腹肌上了。崔秀彬没有立刻拔出来，他们继续维持着这样的姿势，让崔范奎稍微缓缓，才把他抱到浴室里清理。

两人洗完澡后，崔范奎乖乖坐在床上手举高高让崔秀彬替自己穿衣服，都整理完后已经是晚上十二点了，崔范奎赖在崔秀彬怀里，埋怨着他令自己没能完成功课。

“都怪你，明天要欠交了。” 他戳戳崔秀彬的胸肌，小嘴嘟嘟地说，委屈极了。

“没事，明早我帮你做。” 崔秀彬拍拍胸口说，仿佛忘记了自己是一只小狗。

“你会做？还是算了吧，我欠功课好了。” 崔范奎转了个身，姿势成了背着崔秀彬，身子却还是依靠着他，好方便崔秀彬一手把他揽入怀里。

“今天满意吗？” 崔秀彬压低声音凑近问。

“嗯，还好。” 崔范奎看似毫不在意地回答，崔秀彬却无比地满意。

因为他知道他的傲娇小少爷，嘴里这样说着，心里却是喜欢得要死。

END


End file.
